


【团酷】蝴蝶

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【团酷中篇】这里的一切都冷酷无情 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 除念成功了，但事情并结束。*是女酷。很我流*常见的团酷簧文展开，但被我写得很没劲*以后会翻译色香味俱全的团女酷谢罪的*写了之前那个骑乘位脑洞。好耶*蝴蝶念兽的灵感源于saino_rei老师的Redouté。这篇超级神，有条件的一定要去看
Series: 【团酷中篇】这里的一切都冷酷无情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967674
Kudos: 7





	【团酷】蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redouté](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691117) by saino_rei. 



1  
除念结束后，火堆里飞出一只鲜红的蝴蝶，绕着库洛洛飞来飞去。  
“这是原本施加在你身上的念化作的念兽。念兽是无害的，但是会一直跟着你。现在你应该可以正常使用念了。”阿本佳聂神色复杂地看着一团火焰似的蝴蝶说道。  
“这个消不掉吗？”库洛洛指着蝴蝶问。  
除念师摇了摇头：“我的能力是把念封存在念兽之中冻结起来，只有满足念的主人定下的解除条件才能让念兽消失。”说到这里，他顿了顿。“但对于现在这个状态，我们一般就当是除念成功了。”

库洛洛没有立刻开口回应。他摊开双手，感受着自己熟悉的气久违地缠绕在身体表面。西索找来的除念师并没有说谎，心脏上的锁链的确消失了。没了那与心脏搏动同频的锁链声，心中一阵畅快的同时还有种讽刺的怅然若失。  
“还有没有问题？如果没有的话，记得按我们之前说好的方式支付报酬。”除念师也不动声色地提高了警惕，他看出眼前这个悠然逗弄着蝴蝶的男人身上的气有一丝紊乱。库洛洛盯着蝴蝶，像是陷入了沉思。念的锁链化作的念兽在他眼前触手可及的地方翻飞，一些断片式的记忆回转、盘旋，让他想起了不久以前的一些事情。他简单设想了一下，如果除念师说的是真的，那即使现在杀了这个人，蝴蝶也不见得会消失。西索大概就在附近的某处，等着除念成功之后立刻跟他来一场库洛洛并不是那么想奉陪的大战。正好除念的过程比他们之前设想得短了许多，给了毫无战意的库洛洛一个提前离开的机会。在这里和西索开战绝非上策，对库洛洛而言，眼下还有很多事等着他去做：他得去和他的团员们汇合、了解在友克鑫发生的一系列事件的始末、处理遗留下的问题、招募新的团员以填补死者留下的空位、为蜘蛛的下一次工作做好准备，等等。  
但此刻，在与阔别许久的手足们重逢之前，他多了一件要单独去做的事。

“还有一个问题。”库洛洛一边说着一边向蝴蝶伸出食指，想引蝴蝶停在那里。  
但蝴蝶陡然改变轨迹，避开了蜘蛛的手。


End file.
